Sleepless Nights and Memories
by Crosse-chan
Summary: One night, Colette, Lloyd, and Genis talk about there life back in Iselia. And how they all came to be friends. Oneshot. Slight Colloyd.


Hey-o! 

Ok, well... this is my first FanFic! Well, my first fanfic that I've ever posted. So ya, please, don't go too hard on me kay? Although, I do want to know what you think, what I need to improve on, mistakes, and all that good stuff! I'll (hopefully) post more/longer stories in teh future! 

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Well... atleast I can write FanFic's about it! XD!_

* * *

**Sleepless Nights and Memories  
By: Crosse**

Colette sighed. She was the only one awake at this hour, and she was starting to get rather bored. She was tempted to lay her head down, and just let herself fall fast asleep; but she knew that wouldn't happen. She sighed once more. This was one of the disadvantages of becoming an angel. Colette turned her head and saw the three sleeping figures huddled around the fire. She smiled lightly, and turned her head back around; looking up toward the sky and humming some nameless tune. "Colette?" a familiar voice said. 

She whipped her head around to see that Lloyd had woken-up. _"Finally, someone's awake..."_ Colette thought to herself as she smiled. Lloyd wandered overtoward her direction and sat down. He frowned. "Why aren't you sleeping, you need your rest for the journey," Lloyd said, a serious tone in his voice. "I'm sorry. I just, couldn't get to sleep. But don't worry; I'm not that tired anyways," Colette said. And it was true. Lately, she never seemed to be tired, or hungry or anything. "Whatever you say…" Lloyd said, still sounding a bit worried about her. There was a brief silence, and Colette shifted a little, trying to get comfortable. "I didn't wake you up, did I? If I did I'm—" Lloyd sighed. "I know you're sorry. Geez Colette, you don't need to apologize for every little thing," Lloyd said, smiling. "And nah, you didn't wake me up," he quickly added. 

There was brief silence that lasted until yet another voice broke in. "You guys are awake too?" said the voice. Colette and Lloyd turned around, to see it was Genis. Half-awake and rubbing his eyes. Colette smiled as she watched the young half-elf crawl over toward them. "Hello Genis, you could sleep either?" Colette asked, tilting her head in a cute manner. Genis just nodded. Lloyd looked around for a second. 

"Hey, where's Kratos?" Lloyd said, looking toward Colette and raising an eyebrow. "He left awhile ago. He said, he had something he needed to do, and he would be back soon," Colette said in her usual cheerful tone. Lloyd sighed. "He's so secretive, it's hard to trust him sometimes," Lloyd said, looking away from Colette. "You don't' have to doubt him so much. I'm sure he's a good person," Colette said, an uneasy tone in her voice. Lloyd noticed that, and tried to change the subject. "What about Professor Sage? Is she still sleeping?" Lloyd asked. Colette nodded. 

Genis finally spoke-up. "Heh, you guys. You know what I just thought of?" Genis said. "What?" Colette asked, tilting her head slightly. "Iselia…" Genis said, his voice now sounding somewhat sad. It hadn't been all that long ago, that they had left there hometown of Iselia to go on the Journey of Regeneration. They were all somewhat homesick. Lloyd sighed. "I sure miss that place. I mean, we grew up there, all our memories are there," Lloyd started. "I always wanted to leave, to go on some adventure, but now, I miss it," Lloyd said. Genis and Colette nodded in unison. "I remember… when I first met Lloyd there!" Colette said cheerfully. "Ya. It was about seven years ago…" Lloyd said, his voice trailing off.

Flashback

"Tell us more, tell us more!" a girl's voice cried. "Ya, tell us another story!" squealed another. "Ok, ok. I will," Lloyd said, leaning back on the bench. The group of girl's waited patiently for Lloyd to start his next story. Whispering among themselves. He had started to say something, but was interrupted but the familiar squeak of someone closing the classroom door. He watched as a blonde haired girl stepped out, and walked past him toward a single tree. He turned back to the group, and could now here them talking. 

"That girl is so weird." He heard one say. "What was her name again…? Colette?" another one said. "Ya that was it. She is so stuck up just because SHE is the Chosen." another girl spat out. Lloyd sighed; he knew they were ALL wrong. If anyone was stuck up, it was some of them. But he didn't say anything. He didn't want to risk not being popular anymore. Not having friends. Even though, he knew they only liked him, cause of the stories he told. Although, he tended to twist them a bit. 

"Please, just leave me alone!" cried a squeaky voice in the background. Lloyd whipped his head around, and saw a group of rather large boys, picking on a girl. Picking on, Colette. Lloyd started to stand up. "Where are you going?" cried the group around him. "To help that girl," Lloyd said simply. "Uh, why?" one asked. This caused Lloyd to get a bit angry. "Why else? I can't just let them do that to her," Lloyd said. The girls stared in confusion. Lloyd sighed. "They never think about ANYONE except themselves…" Lloyd thought. He then walked over toward the tree. "Hey, leave her alone alright, she's never don anything to you," Lloyd said casually. He looked down at the girl, and noticed she was also, looking up at him. Her eyes shinning with tears. 

"Why should we?" one boy asked. "Because it's wrong, why else?" Lloyd said. They laughed. "We don't have to listen to you," one said. "We should teach him a lesson!" cried another. Lloyd took a step back, sweating a little. "No! Stop! Please don't fight!" Colette cried. "Don't hurt him! Please don't!" she cried once more, sobbing a little. Lloyd looked back at her. "Colette, just stay out of this, you might get hur—" Lloyd started to say, before a fist interrupted him. Lloyd fell back, and rubbed his cheek. It stung with pain, but he slowly stood up. He had to protect her from them. He had started to swing his fist at them, but noticed them, running off. 

"Heh, guess I scared away." Lloyd said proudly. "Actually, I think it's because Professor Sage just walked out." Colette said. "Oh," Lloyd said sweatdropping. Colette paused then said, "Thank you for helping me. You aren't hurt too bad, are you?" Colette asked a worried sound in her voice. "Nah, I'm fine." He said, smiling lightly. Lloyd looked back toward the bench and noticed his 'friends' had run off. Lloyd frowned. But then, after he thought about it for a second, smiled and looked at Colette. Now, he had a real friend, and a real story to tell.

End Flashback

"Ya I remember…" Lloyd said. "Those guys were real jerks…" he added, mumbling under his breath. "But, they never bothered me again, now did they? At it was all thanks to you." Colette said cheerfully. Lloyd blushed. "Ya, it was, wasn't it?" Lloyd said proudly. Colette giggled and nodded. "I remember when we met you too Genis!" Colette said. Genis smiled. "Ya, me too," he added.

Flashback

"Come on Lloyd we're going to be late for lunch!" Colette called out. Lloyd stood up and rushed toward Colette. "Finally, lunch time! Behind recess that's my favorite time of the day!" Lloyd thought to himself grinning. "Ok, let's go!" Lloyd said. Colette just smiled and nodded. As they walked toward their usually lunch spot, they heard a sound. The sound of someone, sobbing. "Do you here someone crying Lloyd?" Colette whispered to Lloyd, sounding rather concerned. Lloyd nodded and said, "I thought I was the only one." "I think it's coming from inside the classroom," Colette said. Lloyd and Colette swiftly, yet quietly, walked toward the window peering into the small classroom. They both peeked inside, trying not to be soon. 

"It's Genis!" Colette said to Lloyd, as she looked away from the window. "You mean that smart kid?" Lloyd said raising an eyebrow. "And Professor Sage," Colette said once again. "Professor Sage is crying?" Lloyd said. "No! It looks like she's trying to comfort Genis." Colette said. "Well it IS her brother…" Lloyd said. "Feeling better now?" Raine (Professor Sage) said sweetly, looking down at Genis who was now whipping his eyes. "A little," Genis said uneasily. "Ok, then get going to lunch," Raine said smiling. "Do I have too Raine?" Genis whined. Raine nodded and said, "Don't worry; I'm sure everything will be fine…" "They… won't make fun of me?" Genis asked, still feeling a bit uneasy. Raine nodded once more. Colette and Lloyd turned there heads when they saw Genis walk outside of the classroom. "I wonder why he was crying." Colette said. After all, they couldn't only SEE what was going on, not hear. "He probably just lost a toy of his or something," Lloyd said with a hint of sarcasm; since Genis was a younger than them. Colette just hit him in the side with her elbow and started to walk off. "I was just kidding!" Lloyd said chasing after Colette.

Lloyd and Colette continued to follow Genis toward the lunch area. Colette noticed Genis sit down at a bench by himself and smiled. "Lloyd! Let's sit by Genis today!" Colette said in a loud whisper. "Do we have to?" Lloyd whined. Colette just glared at him and he said, "Fine." They walked up to the small table where Genis was sitting and Colette said, "Can we sit here?" Genis just looked up at them and said, "Are you talking to me?" Colette nodded smiling. Genis raised his eyebrow slightly, trying to figure out why they wanted to sit with him. He finally said, "Fine if you REALLY want to…" "Yay!" Colette said, as her and Lloyd sat down. "I'm Colette, your Genis aren't you?" Genis nodded and looked at them funny. 

_"Why are these humans talking to ME?"_ Genis thought to himself. "And this is Lloyd," Colette added in smiling. There was an awkward silence, and Genis shifted a little in his seat. Colette lightly jabbed Lloyd with her elbow, almost as if she was telling him to say something. "So…." Lloyd said looking around for something to talk about. He then looked down at what Genis was eating. "You like sandwiches?" Lloyd said, sounding like a complete idiot. Genis just looked at him funny and said, "Why would I be eating a sandwich if I didn't like them?" 

_"This kid is a little brat! We are trying to be nice to him, and all he can do is say sarcastic things!"_ Lloyd thought to himself; even though he KNEW he sounded like an idiot. He didn't want to admit it, not even to himself. They talked the rest of the time as they ate their lunch, and Lloyd soon forgot about what had happened earlier. Once they finished, they heard Raine's voice, calling them to come in for class. "Genis, you seem really nice. Maybe we can eat lunch with you tomorrow!" Colette said cheerfully. Genis smiled a little, and nodded. The three headed back to class.

End Flashback

They where all laughing now. "I can't believe you asked me if I liked sandwiches, Lloyd. That's just like you!" Genis said laughing a little more. "Hey, what else was I suppose to say to you…" Lloyd said, getting a little annoyed. Colette just rolled her eyes and said, "Some things never change…" Lloyd and Genis shrugged, they didn't really get it. They then heard someone rustling around. They turned around to see Raine had waken-up. "W-what are you guys doing up? You should be asleep!" Raine said sternly, sounding very, very tired. "Sorry Raine…" Genis said. "Ya…" Colette and Lloyd said in unison. "No need to say sorry, just go back to sleep," Raine said, sighing a little, and smiling. She felt as if she were all of their mother's right now. They all laid back down, and twisted and turned a little trying to get comfortable. Raine quickly fell back asleep; same with Genis and Lloyd. As for Colette, she continued thinking about Iselia, and about the journey that lay ahead. She was sure they would create many more memories that they could laugh about, in the future.

The End

* * *

Well, there ya go! 

As I metioned above... **Please Reveiw!**


End file.
